


in you, i live on

by artsycat



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, IchiRuki Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycat/pseuds/artsycat
Summary: he's just a boy in love.





	in you, i live on

**Author's Note:**

> my little drabble for ichirukimonth day 5. prompt: scene rewrite. enjoy~~

there is a certain urgency in the way ichigo catalogues every small, minuscule detail he can find about rukia. details that one would deem unimportant, trivial even. but when ichigo takes in the way the sunlight shines her eyes, or the way her hair flows with the wind, the slenderness of her wrist, the sharp cut of her jaw, he knows that he could never forget this - her.

he feels the moment about to pass; slip away from his fingers like grains of sand and suddenly, ichigo is distraught. he keeps his hands within the pockets of his jacket rubbing the sweat against the fabric and keeps his back from curling within himself. he looks at rukia, and for a moment, neither say a thing. there is an understanding that passes between them; an agreement, a farewell. there is nothing left now, and he has repaid that debt he once owed and now rukia will leave as she will.

he pretends not to notice the nausea that’s gathered up in his stomach or the way his heart topples over as if in pain. he pretends not to notice the sad look in rukia’s eyes and ignores his desire to be close to her, to hold her, to comfort her, to be with her. she calls him a man, but ichigo has never felt more like the fifteen year old boy he is than in this moment.

rukia says to him  _goodbye, farewell, this is it_. and ichigo’s voice has never been more soft, gentle and tender in his reply.  _it is._

ichigo knows that in this moment, he is not the man she has thought him to be. he is a boy, a boy who met a woman under a strange sort of planned circumstance. a boy turned shinigami. a boy in love.

and when she fades out of his vision, he catches her translucent form looking back over her shoulder towards him; as if though he is the one who is disappearing from this world, never to be seen again. but he notices this look, realizes it, and memorizes it because - and here ichigo thinks that he should have said something sooner,  _damn it_ \- it’s the same look he’s given her just moments before.

he wonders that, if like him, rukia is a girl in love as well.


End file.
